Dirty Talk
by notso little j
Summary: After seeing Fitz is back, Eli waits around to have a long-awaited discussion. Rated M for dirty, naughty slash.


**A/N: This is what happens when you get antsy waiting for a story from Elitz RPs after you see the new Degrassi promo.  
You just come up with your own shit.**

**For Lacy and Kiri - you two infected my brain. Damn you both. **

* * *

You sat on the hood of Morty, your hands clasped and shaking. You hadn't been this frightened in a long, long time - but you had every reason to be. _He_ was back. The guy who'd tried to steal your girl. The one who attempted to kill you. His suspension was up, as well as his jail time - you knew this day was coming. You just hadn't expected it'd come so soon.

When he'd told you he wanted to talk to you and Clare, you couldn't be sure what he'd wanted to say. Did he want to apologize? Or did he really want to kill you? You twiddled your thumbs, doing your best to calm yourself before you went into the school. But you caught something out of the corner of your eye - a flash of forest green. Before you could react, Fitz was right next to you, leaning on the hood of Morty. You gasped, jumping and standing, fists clenched at your sides.

"I'm glad you replaced the hood ornament. I, uh...was meaning to pay you back for that."

You gulped and nodded, watching as he pressed his fingers into the hood of your car. You were wary of his every move. And then, he looked up and moved closer.

"Listen, Eli...I really need to tell you - "

But his words were cut off, as your fist connected with his jaw. It sent him reeling. As he turned back to you, hand over where you'd hit him, you raised your fists in an obvious challenge.

"Emo boy, I'm not here to play fisticuffs. I'm here to - "

You swung again, this time hitting him in the cheek. You chuckled, preparing to deal one more blow. You retracted your arm, and then swung, but your arm was stopped. Fitz had your hand in his own, knuckles white from gripping as hard as he could.

Well. Shit.

You closed your eyes as he dropped your fist, before grabbing your collar and backing you up against the brick wall of the building. Your head turned to the side, waiting for him to deal his fair share of blows. But it never came. He just held you there. You opened one eye, looking at him warily. He chuckled, licking his lips, before shaking you a bit.

"So, emo boy, you think I'm here to fight, huh? You wanna play with the big boys?"

He shook you once more at your lack of response, and you cleared your throat before responding, throat dry from fear.

"P-please. Just...get even and get it over with."

With that, he threw his head back and cackled. He then took you by the front of your shirt, dragging you close before speaking, his voice merely a growl.

"You think that's what it's all about, huh. You want me to get my epic revenge? Well fine. I'll get it. But I'll get it my way."

He let go of your shirt then, and you let out a sigh of relief as he turned to walk away. Your gaze dropped to the ground, and as you moved to head into the school, he rushed back and pinned you to the wall, before slamming his lips onto your own. You gasped, unsure of what to do, before your hands found purchase on his shoulders. You moved to push him away, but you couldn't - he was too strong. As you squirmed beneath him, you couldn't help but notice the hardness pressing into your thigh. You broke away from his lips then, your voice wavering.

"Fitzy...is that a knife in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

You both chuckled then, before he kissed you once more. You started to ease into the feeling of it, and you looped your thumbs through the loops of his jeans, pulling him closer. You didn't understand why, but you wanted this, almost as bad as he did. His lips moved from yours, and before you could groan at the loss, he had you sighing as his teeth attacked your collar bone. His hands were swift to work at your belt and fly, before cupping your half-hardness through your boxers.

You groaned, head falling back and hitting the brick building behind you. He moved quickly then, grinding his own erection against yours, the friction unbearable. You moaned once more, before he slammed his lips onto yours again. Your moans filled his mouth as he undid his own fly, your cocks separated by only two sheer layers of cotton now. He pulled away then, looking you in the eye. There was an unspoken question between the two of you. You just nodded, gulping. And with that, you were divested of your khakis and boxers, your legs wrapped around his waist and your back slammed against the wall.

His fingers teased at your entrance, somehow soaked with his saliva - you obviously didn't pay close enough attention. One slid in easy enough, with a second following swiftly. You hissed at the intrusion of a third, as he slowly worked you open. When he figured you were ready enough, he lined up with your entrance, kissing you hotly as he slid in. He bottomed out, and you whimpered at the fullness of it all. He started thrusting shallowly, and your eyes rolled back in your head at the feeling. He was angled just right, and hitting this spot inside you...you could barely focus. You bit your lip, doing your best to keep quiet as Fitz worked in and out. But you calmed yourself enough to utter a single request.

"Oh, fuck...Fitz...faster, please God go faster."

He looked up at you, smirking playfully, before acquiescing. As he snapped his hips quicker, you took one of your hands and slowly began stroking yourself, feeling that familiar heat pooling in your belly. But Fitz growled, telling you it'd be too soon. So you let go, revelling in the feeling of his cock pumping in and out of you. His hips began to move at a rapid pace, and you felt yourself growing closer. Your whimpers were becoming too much for him, so he began to kiss you once more.

"E-eli...I - oh shit - I'm gonna cum soon."

"Me too...oh God please touch me."

His hand wrapped around your neglected cock then, pumping at the same tempo his hips were. It was all too much, and your vision whited out as you came, his name spilling from your lips in a guttural moan. He was close behind you, pulling out and painting the ground with his cum. As you both came down from your highs, sighing and panting, you locked eyes. Again, an unspoken question - _What the fuck just happened?_ You bit your lip before dressing quickly, avoiding eye contact as he adjusted himself. You cleared your throat.

"Well...I guess I'll see you around, Eli. Glad we had this talk."

You smiled softly at him, and he returned it, before heading towards the school. You sighed, running your fingers through you hair, completely unsure of what the hell just happened.

All you knew was it had to happen again, and soon.


End file.
